


Heaven's Grief

by Joyous32



Series: Centuries [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyous32/pseuds/Joyous32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire meets a certain angel in red while still a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Grief

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of underage drinking and child abuse.

_"I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay_

_The best part of 'believe' is the 'lie'"_

_-"Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year" by Fall Out Boy_

**2070, Moreno Valley, California**

"Well, screw you!" Grantaire shouted as he slammed the door and looked around the front yard. Other than a man in a red pea coat leaning against his car on his phone across the street, the neighborhood was empty. Grunting to himself, Grantaire pulled out his headphones and put them in before stuffing his hands into his pockets and strolling determinedly down the street.

Finally, he reached a park and stumbled down between two trees where there was a slight indent. It wasn't large enough to be a home for woodland creatures, but deep enough that, when filled with the dead leaves surrounding, it didn't appear anything special. He nestled down in between the trees and stared out at the kids playing in the park, the lovers kissing by the pond, and the families chatting at their picnic tables. Were they all guises?

"Are you running away?" The man in a red pea coat had managed to sneak up behind him, leaning against one of the trees. Grantaire glanced up at him.

"I have a knife. And vocal chords."

"I believe in you." The man responded and Grantaire blinked at the randomly added preposition.

"Do you need something?"

"Are you running away?" The man repeated and Grantaire rolled his eyes, shifting away from the man.

"No."

"You should."

"What?"

"You're being abused in that household; you should run away." Red commented and Grantaire gave him a look.

"I should call the police on you."

"They'd never believe you. You've called them so many times on your parents that it no longer matters. They think you're a little drunkard crying wolf."

"I'm not a drunkard." Grantaire muttered.

"What?" Red asked.

"Why do you care?" Grantaire changed the subject, knowing that this creep knew enough about him to know when he was lying.

"You're a kid being abused. Of course I care." Red responded and sat down beside Grantaire, who rolled his eyes, but otherwise ignored him.

"And you're a pompous idiot who's never lived in a middle class home. You were probably neglected." Grantaire glanced at the man to check his body language, but the man stared blankly with determination pure in his face. Beautiful face.

"And you definitely were."

"Are you an angel?" Grantaire blurted and the man's face softened. Grantaire immediately regretted it. Now, he would be looked at like the ten year old he was.

"Do you think an angel could answer that question?" Red countered and a spark flickered in Grantaire's eyes.

"What's with the pea coat? It's like a hundred degrees out here." And that wasn't an exaggeration. The man wrapped his arms around himself as if he was cold rather than realizing the uncomfortable weather.

"Okay, look. I know I'm a stranger and you shouldn't trust me, but." Red pulled out a small scrap of paper. "If you ever need anything. Even if it's just a person to rant to. Or drive you home. Call me."

"Who are you?" Grantaire asked and saw the man's eyes fill slightly as he stared down with a bittersweet smile.

"Angel."

"Wow, that's original." Grantaire rolled his eyes, but took the paper.

"Well, that's my name." Angel shrugged.

"And is your last name Rouge?" Grantaire asked and Angel laughed. Grantaire stood and Angel stared up at him with hope and sorrow mixed in his eyes. "Somewhat pleasant to meet you, Mr. Red, but I'll be going now. Please don't follow me. I'd like to have one hiding spot from the world, thank you." Grantaire concluded and Angel gave him a nod.

After Grantaire had left, he didn't turn back to see the man bury his face in his hands in body-wracking sobs. What child would look at a stranger who had clearly been stalking them and find comfort there rather than in a friend or trusted adult? With all the knowledge Grantaire had shown, he clearly should have been able to make this decision wisely on his own. And the man was happy to have been accepted, but, for all mankind's sake, at what cost?


End file.
